White Rose Firsts
by ActiveX2012
Summary: Just a selection of fluffy moments in Weiss and Ruby's relationship. Mostly White Rose, maybe some Bumblebee or Arkos down the line
1. First Kiss

One afternoon in the dorms, Ruby and Weiss sat alone together on Weiss's bunk and tried to study for Professor Port's Grimm Studies class. Weiss rattled on and on about the lecture that Port had given to them about the mating patterns of the Dwarf Nevermore. The two were currently studying alone because Blake and Yang had snuck away to make out in the library. As Weiss talked on and on, Ruby couldn't help but let her mind wander.

"Ruby… Ruby are you listening, you dunce?" Weiss asked her young partner, narrowing her icy blue eyes at her. Ruby didn't even hear her and just absentmindedly stared off into space, giving a sad sigh. Weiss impatiently cleared her throat, trying to snap the team leader out of her trance. When that failed as well, she grabbed Ruby's shoulders and shook her. "Ruby! WAKE UP!" Ruby snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?" when she came to again, she saw the heiress with her arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "Oh… sorry Weiss. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well what could possibly be more important than schoolwork?" Weiss asked her, closing her notebook in her lap. Ruby hesitated, and Weiss could tell that there was something actually bothering her.

"Weiss…" Ruby started. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Weiss was quiet for a minute, before giving a small smile and replying.

"Of course, Ruby."

"Weiss, when did you have your first kiss?" Weiss's porcelain features turned a bright red as she blushed.

"W-w-why do you ask?" Weiss stammered. Ruby fiddled with her hands before continuing.

"Well…" Ruby muttered. "I see Blake and Yang being so happy and kissing all the time, and it just makes me feel bad that I've never been kissed…" Weiss nervously scooted closer to the red-clad Huntress.

"What makes you think I've already had my first kiss?" Weiss asked quietly. Ruby blushed.

"Come on, Weiss, you're gorgeous. It's impossible for you not to have been kissed." Weiss turned an even darker shade of red. She had been called gorgeous many times before, most recently by Jaune, but she felt something different this time. When Ruby complemented her, she felt like butterflies were dancing in her stomach.

"Well, I've never been kissed either." Ruby looked up at her, surprised. "I guess I've always wanted my first kiss to be with a friend… and I never had any friends before I came here…" Weiss looked up just in time to be surprised with the feel of Ruby's soft lips touching her own.

Ruby leaned into the white-haired heiress and planted a chaste, nervous kiss on her lips. When the two parted, their eyes met and they both blushed. "What was that for?" Weiss asked, the corners of her lips curling into a smile. Ruby smiled happily.

"You said you wanted your first kiss to be with a friend, right?" Ruby asked her. When Weiss nodded, Ruby's smile grew wider. "Well now both of us have had our first kiss." Weiss scooted even closer to her and took Ruby's hand.

"I hope the second kiss is just as magical," Weiss said, before pulling the younger girl into her arms and kissing her. This time, the kiss was longer and more passionate, with Ruby running her hand through Weiss's ivory locks as they laid onto the bed together. Their embrace was only broken when they became aware of the fact that Yang and Blake were standing in the doorway, with a huge, proud smile plastered on the boisterous blonde's face.

"Well it's about time!"


	2. First Cuddles

**First Cuddles**

It was a warm spring day at Beacon Academy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Weiss… well, Weiss was annoyed as always. As she and Blake walked through the courtyard after their last class, Weiss was going on and on and on about the latest injustice she had been dealt.

"It's not fair!" Weiss whined, eliciting an eye roll from the faunus beside her. "I worked my fingers to the bone and stayed up for a week straight studying for that midterm and Professor Oobleck has the gall to cast aside everything that I've worked for! Can you imagine how cruel and heartless you have to be to do that to someone?" Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Weiss," she started. "All that happened was that you got an A- on the midterm, it's not the end of the world." Weiss stopped dead in her tracks, gasped dramatically, and pulled her dainty hand to her chest.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss cried. "He ruined my perfect A record!" Blake shook her head, turning to walk away.

"Well, when you get over this tragedy you come find me." Blake then walked away, leaving the white-haired heiress fuming. Weiss then looked around the courtyard and saw her red-clad girlfriend napping under a nearby tree, using her cape as a blanket. As mad as Weiss was, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Ruby, who looked even cuter when she was sleeping. She walked over to the tree and sat down slowly, leaning over to kiss Ruby on the head. Ruby's silver eyes opened slowly and when she looked up and saw Weiss looking back at her, she squealed happily and tackled her.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried happily, showering her girlfriend in kisses and hugging her tight. Weiss giggled and returned the gesture, cupping the younger huntress's face in her well-manicured hands and kissed her gently. "How was class?" Weiss's smile returned to a frown before she explained her "situation" to Ruby. Unlike Blake, Ruby listened intently and she was glad to lend an ear. After Weiss finished rambling, she turned towards Ruby and noticed her happy smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Weiss asked. "This is no laughing matter."

"Sorry, Weiss," Ruby said apologetically. Weiss crossed her arms and leaned against the tree, yawning quietly. "When was the last time you took a nap, snowflake?" Weiss felt her cheeks grew warm at the huntress's nickname, before shaking it off.

"I've never took a nap before." Ruby's jaw fell open and her silver eyes grew wide.

"Never ever?" Ruby asked, shocked. Weiss shook her head.

"Never. My parents never let me take a nap. My dad told me that a nap was a sign of weakness, and that weakness was not allowed at the Schnee Corporation." Weiss yawned again before Ruby wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the grass, using the red cloak as a pillow. "What are you doing to me, you dolt?" Weiss asked, slightly shocked. Ruby giggled and snuggled into her, nuzzling her nose into her girlfriend's ivory locks.

"Cuddling you, silly." Ruby smiled and kissed Weiss's cheek lovingly before dozing off again, this time with her arms wrapped firmly around Weiss's trim waist. Weiss squirmed for a minute and tried to get free, but the warmth of her lover's embrace was too enticing to resist. She turned to face Ruby, who was snoring softly, and kissed her on the nose.

"Good night, Ruby," Weiss said lovingly, before wrapping her arms around Ruby and closing her own icy blue eyes. Maybe this cuddling thing was something she could get used to.


End file.
